


A Little Piece of Jealousy

by Writers_Glitch



Series: Tales of MorrisSmith [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: "You never know someone likes you until another flirts with you.""What do you know about love, Meg?""I know that someone has been trying to tug your heartstrings, but you've been too tired to notice them..."





	A Little Piece of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for @Quentinneedssleep on Tumblr!

_**"The way love finds one over another is quite something to relish, isn't it Frank?"** _

 

Leaning against a tree, Quentin stared into the bland sky as fake stars twinkled in the distance. His fellow survivors were either snug in their sleeping bags or currently in a trial, which left Quentin to his lonesome to stay awake for his days. Sleep was never a comfortable escape, thoughts and fear of Freddy Krueger playing over and over again-no, he must stay awake. Standing from his spot by the many trees, Quentin walked straight into the thick fog and wood to try and clear his mind and stay awake to only come across a killer leaning against a tree. 

 

Of course, this was normal—The Entity let the killers and survivors mingle at a certain point separating one site from another. It was nicknamed The Veil by the survivors-the darkness and fog a little thicker around this area. "Quentin! Restless as always," Frank's voice came lowly and muffled by his mask, lifting a hand to the blood smeared object and shifting it to leave his mouth and tattoos exposed. "Why are you always out here?" Quentin asks, fingers fumbling mindlessly with his jacket as Frank chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing, Quent," Frank spoke as he stared over at the restless man. 

 

Quentin sighed and pouted, Frank's smile widening as the other male crossed his arms. Quentin stared aimlessly over into the thick fog, having nothing else to occupy his mind but the bits of conversation with the killer. Slumping to the ground, Quentin leaned against the hard bark of a tree. "You know, you're kinda cute all tired and not screaming," Frank gave a cocky smile as Quentin cocked an eyebrow. "I'm always tired and the only time I do scream is if you throw me on a hook," He mutters, not registering the flirts the killer constantly thew at him. 

 

It had been like this for months now-slight flirty touches and snarky comments in trial, along with meeting each other "on accident" after the trials. Frank, as the head of The Legion spoke nothing of his blooming infatuation with the insomniac and his constant flirty acts and gazes. Quentin was blissfully oblivious to his advances, too tired or just too anxious to notice them. Frank wasn't the type to bluntly state the fact that he liked him, so he stuck to his subtle flirts and constant fake hatred. He liked it this way—until a new killer joined the fog....

 

_Ghostface_

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

_**"I love everything you do, when you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do—I wanna ride my bike with you, fully undressed; no training wheels left for you—I'll pull then off for you~"** _

 

"Aren't you cute?" The distorted voice spoke as Quentin wiggled in the man's grip, attempting to get loose. "That's not funny, asshole," Quentin hissed through clenched teeth, extremely upset and annoyed with the new killer. "Aw, come on sugar," He coos sadistically, throwing the brown-hair boy on the hook in the basement as he hollered in pain. 

 

The masked killer laughed as he exited the basement, Dwight pressing the door to his locker open as he gave a slight smile. "I think he likes you," The anxious leader snorted, shifting to fix his glasses as he pulled his friend off the hook. Quentin grunted softly as he rolled his eyes. "Too bad-not my type. Now can we get out of here so you can heal me?" He grumbles, holding the bleeding gaping hole under one of his shoulder blade. Dwight nodded slightly, pulling him from the Killer Shack and wrapping his wounds in bandages. 

 

The distant howl of the exit gates gave Quentin a rush of adrenaline and hope, sprinting off to an exit gate to open it. Tensing at the telltale signs of a heartbeat, his figure squeezed through the slow opening exit gate doors as Ghostface swung and hit the door instead of flesh. Not looking back, he could hear Ghostface laugh from behind him. "You'll play my game, Quentin—I can promise that!"

 

Returning to the welcome comfort of the campfire, Quentin grunted and crawled into his sleeping bag. Grabbing a ranger medkit, his hands dug for a pill bottle of Hypnocil and downed the white and blue tablets. Closing his eyes, his exhaustion finally caught up with him as he passed out not long after. 

 

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

**_"Just lay with me, Waste this night away with me—You're mine, I just gotta say!"_ **

 

Frank growled under his breath, his knife stabbing the thick wood of an aged tree. The new killer had been going on and on about some of the survivors, but mostly Quentin. "He was squealing and so feral, it was adorable," He laughed, shifting his mask up to show off his lips. He had then realized that he was extremely jealous, his mind stuck on the one of many people he was supposed to sacrifice. Fingering a stray curl in his rouge hair, he tugged the jagged blade from the tree trunk and shifted to lean against it. Just as Frank relaxed, the cool wisps of black began to wrap around his legs. "Dammit," He muttered softly, his body engulfed in black as he was placed into a trial. 

 

Still mildly upset, he reached into his pocket and threw a Mori into the fire-maybe killing someone would calm him down. Dropped off into The Shape's realm, he stretched for a second as he twirled his knife. The overwhelming sense of bloodlust filled his lungs as he set off to find his next sacrifices. 

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

_**"Bittersweet kisses of iron as the knife plunges into flesh. It always tastes so much sweeter than the last."** _

 

When Quentin awoke, he felt quite like a new man-no nightmares, no Freddy. Yawning, Quentin stretched and crawled from his sleeping tent. "He's alive! We thought you died in there," Meg teased, her fingers playing with her braided hair as Quentin laughed. "You'd see the Entity spit me back out, Meg, you know this," He smiled half heartedly as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

Moving into the fog, he smiled a little when he was that masked face-he wouldn't admit it, but Frank made good company. "Frank," Quentin spoke softly as the masked man perked up, the mask shifting to reveal his lips once again. "Missed ya," He spoke, Quentin shrugging slightly. "Finally slept after god knows how long of being tortured. I think I may be able to survive the trials."

 

Time passed quite quickly when one was occupied or enjoying themselves, they say-it seemed true in this case. Not long, Frank noticed the fog crawling up Quentin's leg as he shivered. "Guess it's time to leave. I'll see you later, asshole," He joked, smiling weakly. Frank howled in laughter, responding, "You too, fellow asshole." As Quentin disappeared with a little wave, Frank sighed contently. His face was the softest shade of pink as his chest warmed-damn, he was in love. 

 

"Finished talking to your boyfriend, Frank?" Julie's playful voice called as the leader flinched. "Jules! When did you get here?" Frank asked, ignoring the question with another question. "Don't give me that, tell me about your new survivor crush, idiot," Julie cooed sweetly, sitting next to her leader and friend. Frank sighed, shrugging as he gave up-no point of hiding it from Julie. 

 

"Yes I like him-that new masked fucker kept flirting with him and it pissed me off. He would not shut up about him and I got really damn jealous. So I uh, burned a couple Mori's to kill him once," He confessed, wiping the blood from his blade to his smiling mask. Julie removed her mask and gave a cheeky smile, Frank removing his own to pout. "I knew all along that you were Bisexual, Frank. I'm not mad, it's actually kinda cute and sick at the same time. "I actually thought Quentin liked him when he didn't show up, but I was proven wrong." 

 

Julie gave him a pat him on the shoulder, placing a soft friendly kiss to his forehead. "Go get him, tiger. I better not wake up to find him in the realm screaming, alright?" She teased as he blushed, looking away shyly. "Give him this," She speaks, handing him a bracelet quite like their own. "He'll love it for sure, plus it shows he's family if you do decide to date him." Frank silently thanked her as you was taken to a trial, leaving Frank to cradle the gift. 

 

**_"It's so dark tonight, but you'll survive—certainly. It's alright, come inside and talk to me..."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Consider shooting in a request and supporting me! 
> 
> https://edward-richtofen-queen.tumblr.com/post/184583593553


End file.
